The present invention relates generally to the field of tools. The present invention relates specifically to a tape measure, measuring tape, retractable rule, etc., that includes a tape measure blade with a profile shape that increases tape standout.
Tape measures are measurement tools used for a variety of measurement applications, including in the building and construction trades. Some tape measures include a graduated, marked blade wound on a reel and also include a retraction system for automatically retracting the blade onto the reel. In some such tape measure designs, the retraction system is driven by a coil or spiral spring that is tensioned, storing energy as the tape is extended, and that releases energy to spin the reel, winding the blade back onto the reel such that automatic or non-manual tape retraction is provided. In some other tape measure designs, retraction of the tape is controlled via a manual crank, and such tape measure blades tend to have a long length.